Everly
Everly is the oldest of Briggs biological children and oldest overall. Everly is an archer and always finds her mark. She has a nature talent with technology and uses many gadgets in battle, including a tracker. The party met Everly when they were sent by Briggs to save Brock from the Beast (BA51-L15-K). She was a resident of Refuge before joining the party. Early Life Everly grow up in Refuge under the watchful eyes of Briggs. Everly had only one friend, a girl named Alinda. They were thick as thieves. Though Refuge was all they knew, they dreamed of adventure out in the Rings. At a young age, they would sneak into the Watering Hole and listen to rumors and half-drunken stories about Ring 2. Everly and Alinda would spend their days playing in the forests of Refuge. One day at the age of 11, Everly began telling Briggs about a massive city in District one. Briggs demanded her silence and told her to never speak about the Rings again. Briggs blamed Alinda for filling Everly's head with nonsense and fantasy. The next day, Briggs announced a new position in the Refuge guard, a junior recruit. Briggs had chosen Alinda to become her personal trainee to one day take over her position as captain of the guard. A few weeks later, a special mission was announced by Refuge's leader at the time, Marner. An elite task force was being sent across the railroad tracks to investigate the ruthless beast that lived there. The team consisted of Marner, Briggs, Astra, Sol, and Alinda. The crew departed shortly after the announcement. The cheers that sent them of soon became silence and mourning as no sign had been seen of them for a week and a half. Everly never admitted it to herself, but she was actually relieved that her mother had disappeared. Then suddenly, one of the front gate guards screamed for a medic. A figure was seen in the distance crawling towards refuge. Everly prayed to every diety at once that it was Alinda returning home. To Everly's despair, it was Briggs. After a period of recuperation, Briggs began to recall the events of the adventure to the rest of the town. According to her, the beast had the power to turn those who met its gaze into stone. Sol was the the unfortunate one that helped them come to this realization. Astra had run to her husband's side to help him however she could when she too looked into its eyes. As her body was turning to stone starting at her feet, she tried to crawl back to the group for help. Her last words as she looked at Briggs were, "Take care of our daughter." The remaining three turned to retreat when they were met by another. They attempted to fight it without looking at it when it caught Alinda in its mouth. Briggs and Marner tried retaliating and freeing the girl when the beast took a massive swing at Briggs and caught her eye. At this point Briggs looked up to the rest of the crowd, revealing the long gash that had replaced the area that her eye once was. Marner and Briggs managed to get away back to the edge of the forest. Marner looked at Briggs and told her that he couldn't stand the thought of that poor girl being alive and suffering. He said that he was going back for her; he couldn't live with himself if he didn't try. He told Briggs to wait for him for 3 days. If he hadn't returned by then, there was no hope for him. At that point, she should go back into town and take over where he left off. Briggs waited one day, but she heard a loud scream from the direction of the beast. She ran back in as fast as she could only to find a statuesque Marner standing over a bloodied Alinda. Briggs Grabbed the child by the hand and tried to run away, but the small child began getting heavier and heavier as she ran. Alinda had looked back one last time at Marner and made eye contact with the beast. Briggs tried to drag the stone girl back to refuge in hopes that someone could help her, but the extra weight allowed for the beast to catch up. As it charged in their direction, it crushed one of Briggs legs. At that point, Briggs knew she could not save the girl and let go. The last image she saw was the monster breaking off one of Alinda's arms. The crowd was shocked and concerned for their new leader. Everly knew what Briggs had done. Briggs had deliberately sabotaged the mission for power. Briggs had always craved power. Political power, magical power, even just power over her daughter's life. And with this failed mission, she had gained all three. Soon after, the forests directly outside of Refuge became a safe place for her to hide from her mother and her temper. As such, Everly learned to hunt and scavenge for survival. She practiced daily with a bow until she was the best shot in the city. Teen Years to Current Briggs brought the 3 year old daughter of Sol and Astra, Krist, into their homes shortly after the beast incident and told Everly to, "deal with this this". Everly became the primary care giver and struggled to raise a distraught Krist. Everly grew to love Krist as her own sister and took up the role of nurturer that Briggs refused to give. In the following years Briggs "collected" more Gifted into their unit who Everly continued to care for. In attempt to protect her new siblings, Everly began to spend time closer to home and joined the guard at 16. Everly spent the rest of her teen years defending the young children from Briggs, including taking punishment for them. She bares the scars and burns with pride. We her hands full with her family and her duty to protect Refuge, Everly never looked for romance. She dedicated her life to solidly to the betterment of the futures of Krist, Brock, Lynn, Myro, and Rei. Though she never had another close friend like Alinda, she found like minds in Al and Lee-Su. Yet as Krist became of age and took on my responsibility of the younger kids, Everly began dreaming of leaving Refuge again. She also began looking for ways to expose Briggs without harming the city as a whole. A tension grew between Briggs and herself. It reached a boiling point right as six strangers were lead into Refuge by some children. She encountered the party when they rescued her and Brock from the BA51-L15-K and was excited to learn they were from the Rings. She warned them not to believe every Briggs said. Everly then proceeded to take them on a tour of Refuge that ended with an invitation to join her at the Watering Hole, a bar, that night. When offered the chance to leave by Aleric, Everly jumped at the opportunity and readily agreed. Her plan was to immediately come back for her siblings once she found a safe place for them. This was interrupted by the Red Night of District 5. Arriving in the District 5, Lowell agreed to help get her a chip when they claimed it had been "stolen". The morning after these events, she planned on speaking to the group about going back, but was approached by Donnel, Astrid, and Kal to go after them before she could even say anything. Donnel won much favor in her eyes. This increased when he admitted to owing Lowell five favor, one for each chip her siblings needed. Now Everly resides at Chastity's Inn with her five siblings. 7/2/2018 Everly was a key part during the discussion between Donnel, Mr. Havoc, and Aleric about how to proceed until they could bargain with Lowell to pardon the Havoc family. Donnel had suggested taking the family's chips and sending them to refuge in order to hide them from Lowell. upon hearing that one of the Havoc children had the potential to be gifted, Everly was adamant that they could not go to Refuge with Briggs, unless Briggs was assassinated shortly after. Ultimately, the family was sent to Chastity's Inn while Mr. Havoc stayed behind to aid in the rebel capture. In the current plan, Everly will be posing as a rebel that will be watching children during the meeting in order to ensure that no children would be harmed.